protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Я Вижу Свет
thumb «'Я Вижу Свет'» (англ. I See the Light) – песня Рапунцель и Флинна Райдера, героев полнометражного мультфильма Disney «Рапунцель: Запутанная история». Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Гленн Слэйтер * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Мэнди Мур (Рапунцель) и Закари Ливай ￼(Флинн), Виктория Дайнеко и Андрей Бирин (русский дубляж) Текст песни |-|Английский текст = Rapunzel: So many days have I been sitting at my window So many years have I been tormenting, waiting I was living and didn't realize How blind I was Next to him, the stars are so shiny Next to him, the scales have fallen from my eyes Just like in a dream, it's now clear to me That my destiny is here Only now I see the light It's like the night has suddenly given up Only now I see the light The blue vault of heaven He will tell me the answer The arrow has pierced through my heart Everything has changed around in no time Now I am with you Flynn Rider: So many days have I been sailing in the fog So many years have I been daydreaming How I was living, even I didn't notice That I was lost in the dark Next to her, the stars are so shiny Next to her, this world has bloomed Just like in a dream it's now clear to me That I found my destiny Togehter: Only now I see the light It's like the night has suddenly given up Only now I see the light The blue vault of heaven He will tell me the answer The arrow has pierced through my heart Everything has changed around in no time Now I am with you Now I am with you |-|Русский текст = Рапунцель: Столько дней у окна сидела, Столько лет мучилась, ждала. Я жила и не замечала, Как была слепа. Рядом с ним звезды так сияют, Рядом с ним спала пелена, Как во сне открылось мне, Что здесь моя судьба. Лишь сейчас я вижу свет, Словно ночь вдруг отступила. Лишь сейчас я вижу свет, Купол неба голубой. Он подскажет мне ответ, Сердце вдруг стрела пронзила! Все вокруг вмиг переменилось, Я теперь с тобой. Флин Райдер: Столько дней плыл я как в тумане, Столько лет грезил наяву. Как я жил, сам не замечая, Что во тьме тону. Рядом с ней звезды так сияют, Рядом с ней этот мир расцвел. Как во сне открылось мне, Что я судьбу нашел! Вместе: Лишь сейчас я вижу свет, Словно ночь вдруг отступила. Лишь сейчас я вижу свет, Купол неба голубой. Он подскажет мне ответ. Сердце вдруг стрела пронзила! Все вокруг вмиг переменилось, Я теперь с тобой, Я теперь с тобой. Видео Tangled - I See the Light (HD)|Песня «Я Вижу Свет» в оригинале. Tangled - I See The Light (Russian)|Песня в русском дубляже. Rapunzel) - I See The Light|Живое исполнение Мэнди Мур и Закари Леви Disney Love Medley (feat. Kirstin Maldonado & Jeremy Michael Lewis)|Кавер-версия песни Кирстин Мальдонадо и Джереми Майкла Льюиса See the Light (Tangled Lantern Song) - 3-Year-Old Claire Ryann and Dad|Кавер-версия от Клэр Райан Shannon Saunders - I See The Light from Disney's movie Tangled|Кавер-версия от Шеннон Саундерс Восприятие и критика «Я вижу свет» вдохновил в целом смешанный и позитивный прием от критиков кино и музыки, которые были в значительной степени амбивалентны к содержанию песни, ставя под сомнение ее оригинальность. Тем не менее, «последовательность фонаря», во время которой «Я вижу свет» исполняется Рапунцелем, и Флинн получил широкое признание критиков, журналисты и комментаторы хвалили его визуальные эффекты и использование 3D. Критически, и песню, и сцену сравнивали с похожими романтическими музыкальными эпизодами из предыдущих анимационных фильмов Диснея, включая «Поцелуй девушку» из «Русалочки» (1989) и «Волшебный мир» из «Аладдина» (1992), оба из которые являются песнями о любви, также созданными Менкеном. Награды Несмотря на свои теплые отзывы, «Я вижу свет» получил множество наград и наград. Песня была номинирована на премию «Оскар» и «Золотой глобус» как лучшая оригинальная песня в 2011 году, проиграв и первое, и первое - «We Belong Together» из Toy Story 3 (2010), а второе - «Ты не видел меня последним» от Бурлеск (2010). Впоследствии «Я вижу свет» выиграл премию Общества кинокритиков Лас-Вегаса за лучшую песню и премию Грэмми за лучшую песню, написанную для визуальных медиа. С момента выпуска песня была записана различными музыкальными артистами, в том числе исполнителями музыкального театра Дэвидом Харрисом и Люси Дюрак , а также классической певицей Джеки Эванчо. Похожие песни * Beauty and the Beast * Something There * Волшебный мир (песня) * Навсегда * Нынче ты узнал любовь * Сильнее чем Ты Интересные факты * Американская классическая певица Джеки Эванчо записала «I See the Light» для своего четвертого студийного альбома «Песни с Серебряного экрана» (2012) в виде дуэта с американским певцом Джейкобом Эванчо, ее старшим братом. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни